Cruel Intentions: The BA Way
by SlayerChic503
Summary: One of my all time fav. movies is Cruel Intentions. The psychological subtleties of the movie are fantastic. So I decided that I would apply it to Buffy and Angel. They will play the Sebastian and Katheryn characters and they will eventually hook up inces


Title: Cruel Intentions: The B/A Way

Rating: PG-13 (for swearing and sexual stuff) maybe R later.

Pairings: B/A maybe others as it develops

Summary: One of my all time fav. movies is Cruel Intentions. The psychological subtleties of the movie are fantastic. So I decided that I would apply it to Buffy and Angel. They will play the Sebastian and Katheryn characters and they will eventually hook up (incestuous-y I know, but hey it's my story damn it! So deal!). Fred will play Cecile. Cordelia will be Annette. I will attempt to use the same last names from the movie. Well I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the storyline that follows the movie, or any of the characters. But I own my brain, thank God, and what comes from there shall eternally belong to me! (Insert evil laugh here)

AN- I tend to borrow some lines from outside sources. I one source is the movie and the others are various and they'll know who they are.

Feedback: Always welcome! Often begged for. ;)

Buffy Merteuil sat in absolute boredom as in her magnificent Manhattan apartment as she listened to Mrs. Caldwell prattle on about how wonderful Buffy was and how she would be the perfect role model for her insipid and dull daughter, Winifred. "Well Manchester Prepatory is a wonderful institution. We feel it is important that students learn to work and function in a coeducational environment." Buffy disdained the persona she had to uphold.

"Wait. There are gonna be boys at this school?" Fred seemed to perk up a bit.

"Yes my Fred has never attended a coed school." Mrs. Caldwell made a strained sort of face.

"Well I can assure you that most of the boys that matriculate at Manchester are upstanding gentlemen. However there are a few to be left unsaid. My step brother for example." Buffy grinned inwardly.

"Yes. Well, I can't believe they didn't expel him for what he did to the school nurse." Mrs. Caldwell was appalled at the things she'd heard about the boy.

As if he had been listening, the progeny in question made his presence known, "I hear she's recovering quite well." Angel giving his trademark half smile. His presence seemed effortless as he walked forward in his Armani suit. He leant forward and spoke loudly at Mrs. Caldwell, "How are you doing Mrs. Caldwell." Angel resumed his position next to his stepsister smiling sweetly at the naïve girl, "My what a darling shirt."

Fred giggled, "Yeah my dad got it for me in Australia." While displaying her shirt with a kola bear on it, Fred's knees drifted open in her skirt.

Angel tilted his head and got a good view of Fred's offering, "Yes, how is everything down under. Blossoming I hope." Angel grinned.

"Angel!" Buffy acted appalled at his sexual innuendo.

Mrs. Caldwell pushed her daughters knees together, "Well I think we must be going." She got up and dragged her daughter up with her. As they reached the entrance to the room, Fred turned and said to Angel, "It was nice meeting you."

Angel made and exaggerated gesture of blowing a kiss to her, "Ciao."

Buffy rolled her eyes and faced Mrs. Caldwell and her daughter, "I'm sorry. Rosa will show you out." She plastered her best sweet girl smile on her face and as soon as they left, turned and scowled at Angel, "Now what have you been doing this afternoon."

Angel was playing with the piano in the corner when he answered lazily, "Harmony Kendall. You know I'm getting sick of all these insipid blue-blooded debutantes. There's no more challenge. I used to relish the hunt and the planning of a seduction."

"But fucking the therapist's daughter, there's a real challenge." Buffy unbuttoned her demure jacket to reveal a sexy bustier; she tossed the jacket aside and lounged on their loveseat (if you've seen the movie you know which thing I'm talking about).

"She was charging too much." Angel abandoned the piano and approached his stunning stepsister, "Now what was that little meeting I interrupted. She seems a little innocent for you. Don't you think?"

Buffy examined her nails, "You remember Parker Abrams." Angel inclined his perfect head to indicate her to continue, "Well as you may remember he dumped me over 4th of July. I went to great lengths to please him. And now he's dating someone else."

"Ah… our new friend Winifred Caldwell." Angel ran a perfect hand along the back of the couch Buffy was on and brushed his fingers against her bare neck.

Buffy fought the urge to shiver with pleasure at his touch, "That's right. As the old proverb goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Cliché, but true. Anyways, our young Miss Winifred is Parker's new girl."

"Now what does any of this have to do with me?" Angel was getting annoyed; after all he had a journal entry to write.

"Well, I want you to do what you do best. Seduce. I want you to speed up our young Winifred's sexual awakening. I want her to be the premier slut at Manchester Prep in the fall. Then Parker's new toy will be damaged goods." Buffy grinned evilly as Angel leaned over her. Buffy slid her high heeled shoe playfully between Angel's legs and pulled him forward; whispering seductively mere centimeters from his lips, "I want you to go, where no man has gone before." Buffy smiled and pushed her visibly aroused stepbrother away from her.

"Sounds… amusing." Angel was mildly interested, "Well, while we're destroying one innocent girl, why not another." Angel walked to the coffee table and picked up the teen magazine lying there. He handed it to his bored looking sister.

She glanced at the cover and scoffed, "I know how to relieve menstrual cramps just fine thank you very much."

"Shut up and turn to page 59." Angel moved to read over her shoulder, as she read he walked his fingers over the bare skin above her breasts. Buffy's skin was on fire where he touched her, but she made sure to keep her cool as she read the story about a girls, Cordelia, decision to wait to have sex. Before Angel's fingers walked their way under Buffy's top he used them to grab her breast then the magazine from her grasp. He began to read bits of the article aloud, "Yada yada yada… _I love my parents_… boring boring boring… Awww, she has a boyfriend, Trevor, he understands."

Buffy got up from the couch and moved to a chair facing the expansive windows in their living room., "Trevor's a fag." Buffy began examining her nails again.

"She would be my greatest victory. The Virgin Queen herself. I would leave school a legend." Angel got hard just thinking about what it would do for his already infamous reputation.

"Not that I don't agree with you, but how are you going to do it. If I recall she lives in Kansas and we… well, do not." Buffy was slightly intrigued.

"Well as you know Manchester Prep is currently without a headmaster." Buffy cut him off,

"It was an unfortunate incident how the headmaster was terminated." Buffy smirked.

"I wouldn't call getting caught with a student in the bathroom an 'unfortunate incident'. By the way you could've been a bit more discreet about that." Angel hid his jealousy well while Buffy shrugged innocently, "Anyways, it seems that Manchester has decided to hire Dr. Chase to take the position. And it seems that a one Miss Chase is staying at my Aunt's estate while her parents stay behind and sell their house."

"Brilliant. Very well researched." A plan began forming in Buffy's mind, "I'm not sure you'll be able to pull it off. You've been off your game, what with only fucking blue-blooded debutantes for so long. I don't think Miss Virgin will fall for your game."

This got Angel's attention. He became very flustered with anger, at his ability to seduce any woman into his bed, being questioned. "Of course I can do. I'll have her bedded before school starts, no, in two weeks." Angel recognized the trap that Buffy had laid, but couldn't resist protecting his reputation.

"Care to make a bet on that." Buffy decided to let him think on what she had said, rose from her seat and made her way toward her bedroom.

Angel stood in the living room contemplating what exactly Buffy could be getting out of making this bet. Angel didn't doubt his skills at all, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't walking into some sort of trap. He decided that whatever he didn't see in her offer would be worth dealing with later. He walked into her room, where Buffy was bent over adjusting the strap on her heel, the view he got conjured some wonderful imagery in his mind.

Well aware of his presence, Buffy straightened up slowly to tease him just a little bit more, "Yes?" she addressed him.

Angel quickly regained his composure, "I've decided to accept your offer. What are your terms?"

Angel watched as Buffy drew a perfectly manicured finger across her lips in mock thought, "If I win and you can't fuck her in two weeks, I get that tasty little car of yours."

Angel interrupted her, "What! No way. That's a classic Jaguar XKG. There's nothing you could possibly offer me that's worth enough to put that car up."

"Whatever. All I know is that car would be so cute to buzz around town on my shopping trips." Buffy thought about what it was that she could offer in return. Then the thought hit her. "How about my summer place in the Hamptons. " she decided to prolong her bomb.

Angel never saw it coming, "No way. That's not worth the leather interior."

"Alright. How about something you've been wanting ever since our parents got married. Something you've been dying to have." She stretched dying as much as she could to peak his interest even more, God how she loved to torture him. Angel's eyebrow rose halfway up his forehead; he was clearly attracted. "Me."

Angel's normal cool and composed appearance disappeared at light speed. His jaw was practically on the floor. He finally regained enough brain function to speak, "Would you care to elaborate."

Buffy giggled, "I mean exactly what I said." She stared at him straight in the eyes so that he wouldn't confuse her meaning. "You get me for an entire night. To do with _whatever_ you will."

Angel relished the thought of what she was saying; yet he still couldn't find her angle. He couldn't understand what she could be gaining from their deal; not that he sincerely didn't want it. "I'm not sure I understand what it is you're gaining from this deal."

"Let's just say that I'll enjoy destroying little Miss Virginity." Now Buffy was sporting a wicked grin.

"That, I anticipated. However that is not a sufficient answer." Angel's unreadable face was firmly back in position.

Buffy was getting snappy now, "I have supplied you with my answer. Now, do you accept or not?"

"If that's the case, then not." Angel promptly turned and began walking to his room across the hall.

He had just reached his doors when Buffy called to him, "Oh Angel." He turned to find her lying on her bed seductively, "I just wanted you to know that you can put it anywhere."

Angel wore and amused expression as he turned, walked back into her room, and shook Buffy's hand, "I believe we have a deal."

Well there you have it. My very first chap. I hope you all enjoyed it, and it intrigued you enough to review and keep reading it. Well please please review. Thanx a noodle. ;)

SlayerChic503


End file.
